Cure for the Itch
by Rhythmic High
Summary: It was always easier with guys. PWPish NiouKirihara


**Cure for the Itch**  
By Nori  
NiouxKirihara  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I am merely playing in Konomi-sensei's sandbox.

Notes: I was bored and wanted to write porn. First line by Roll-chu.

* * *

It was always easier with guys... there was always one tell-all feature about them that always let you know if they were enjoying themselves... and Niou was staring right at it with a grin. Fingers curled around Kirihara's erection, stroking along the length with an amused glint in his eyes. Kirihara always did seem eager to be doing this, slender body bucking against uneven pressure and teasing touches to what skin was bared.

It also didn't usually take long for Akaya to be reduced to panted breaths and mewled begging, butt raised and legs spread wide, his own fingers slicked with KY and pressing into himself; slowly stretching and fingerfucking himself under Niou's watchful gaze. A head of raven curls tilted back, eyes clenched shut and a faint blush on his cheeks. Niou would watch for several minutes, his own palm running lazily over his own cock and slicking himself before Akaya's hands were pulled away and he bent over the smaller boy's back, lips dragging up his spine to the nape of his neck.

Sharp teeth embedded themselves in Akaya's shoulder when Niou pushed in, a low grunt and drawn out hiss passing Niou's throat when tight heat enveloped his cock; muscles clamping and pulling him forward. A slow rhythm built, growing faster with each thrust and moan emitted from the younger boy's throat.

It was easy to think about Yagyuu like this, panting and sweating beneath him without even so much of a care that it indeed was _not_ Yagyuu he was screwing. Akaya for the most part felt the same way -- it wasn't Niou pounding almost violently into him but Sanada ravaging his body and sending him flying higher and higher. Somewhere along the line the two had come to some sort of agreement -- meetings like this for nothing but sex with no true feelings behind them. And well, for the time being it seemed to work; neither was left unsatisfied physically at any given time. Emotionally or mentally, however...

Akaya's fingers curled into his sheets , head dropping to press his forehead against cool fabric and push back against Niou, shuddered gasps of more, please, harder breaking past his throat every so often. Fingers dug mercilessly at his hips as Niou continued to bury himself within Akaya's body, Akaya's hand creeping between his legs to tug at a weeping length of flesh and urge himself further into the mutual figurative oblivion he knew waited ahead.

Niou rocked against a bony butt, saying nothing when he pulled out fully and manouvered the smaller boy around onto his back, slender legs wrapping over the trickster's shoulders as the older boy slid in again. Niou'dby now figured he was something of a sadist when it came to things like this -- watching Kirhara's face contort in both the pain and pleasure of what they were doing only made him harder. Hunching over the smaller boy Niou's head dropped, teeth raking along bare skin and biting at soft flesh; at times leaving small, bloody welts in his wake.

Akaya it seemed was quite the opposite, a masochistic streak causing him to writhe and push; revelling in the pain caused by sharp teeth and nails tearing at his skin. His hand worked over his cock, squeezing along the length and dragging fingertips over the head, a sharp breath inhaled when teeth latched onto his throat. Harder he pushed himself against the bigger teen, free hand clawing desperately at his sheets and short, loud moans breaking bleeding from his throat.

They came within minutes of each other, sticky semen splattering over Akaya's stomach and chest, a few small drops of spray making their way onto his face. Niou milked himself, his own essence shooting deep into the smaller teen's body as thrusts slowed, tongue flicking out over small pools of blood that littered Akaya's chest.

Niou pulled out, shirt and tie straightened and a now flaccid cock tucked back into his pants. A careful cerulean gaze was cast over the boy left panting and nude in bed, a haphazardly discarded bath towel tossed towards him before Niou made his way to the door. "Later, kid." The way Niou figured it, the less time he stayed after they finished their business with each other, the better. The less time there meant the less time he had to think that maybe this was wrong, maybe using each other as a means to deal with what neither could seem to get wasn't the best idea. He wouldn't have to think about the fact that maybe, just maybe he actually liked the kid.

A pointed wave and wolfish grin were given to Kirihara's sister as he walked down the hall, the glare focused on the back of a spikey head gone either unnoticed or uncared for.

Akaya groaned from behind a closed door, the mess they'd made poorl y wiped away before curling into soggy sheets and closing his eyes. It didn't matter he could hear his sister muttering about that fucking asshole slut Niou-kun or what ever happened to her innocent little brother that didn't seem to be his tennis team's bicycle. None of that mattered. He got what he wanted (sort of) and no one could do a damn thing about it.


End file.
